


Healing - 31 Days of Apex - Day 8

by mdpenguino



Series: 31 Days of Apex [8]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdpenguino/pseuds/mdpenguino
Summary: Wattson, Gibraltar and Lifeline are caught in the middle of a firefight.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850209
Kudos: 5





	Healing - 31 Days of Apex - Day 8

“Throwing some cover for my brother’s.” Gibraltar shouted as he threw down his shield, encapsulating me and a heavily injured Wattson, lying next to her interceptor pylon, spinning and buzzing away. D.O.C helped me stablilize Wattson, the sound of the Ricocheting bullets and ordinance on Gibraltar’s shield was becoming deafening. “G’wan with ya Nat,” I mumble, my voice as she starts to propel herself so she’s able to lean on a rock. Reaching out, I give D.O.C, a gentle pat on his head before pulling him back and strapping him onto my back. By the time I was looking back at Nat, she was busy applying her own First aid. With a nod, I’m ready to assist Gibby with fire support. 

Gibraltar was busily stepping on-and-off of both feet, diving in and out of his dome shield. But I had barely reloaded my R-301 before Gibby called out: “Shield’s about to break bruddah’s. Watch out.” And as soon as he said that, there was a metallic, electronic noise. Almost like his shield was dissolving. And it was. In a matter of moments, we were fully exposed again, well apart from ordinance which would be blocked by Wattson’s interceptor pylon. A quick turn of my head, showed that Wattson was readying up. “This one’s gonna be rough.” I shouted forwards to Gibraltar. 

He nodded in reply and with a heavy stomp, his foot went down, positioning himself to be our shield. There was the distinct whizz and whir of bullets flying past us and all we could do is return fire. 

“Another squad is firing upon us.” Came the call from Wattson. It was right here when I physically felt my heart dropping. That and maybe it was the ever approaching noise of Silva’s stim approaching. The reverberating noise of a jump-pad getting thrown down and then the spring like sound of Octane jumping off. Spiralling through the air was Octane. “Ey Che, heal ya self first.” And with that, it was all over. Fading into black.

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest one I've written so far - I wasn't really too sure what to do for this one.


End file.
